Code Lyoko: Through My Eyes
by Silverstar66
Summary: A story of me and my friends as we fight X.A.N.A. This is my first fan fiction, so please read and review.


Code Lyoko: My Story

This was my first day of school, and I was already nervous. Regular school was fine, no problem, but boarding school seemed different. No family, no friends, not even an idea of what I was going to do. I guess I will start with my name. I'm Zane Gomersall, 14 years old. Not much to tell, I'm not athletic or popular. I was part of a student exchange program for an advanced placement class. The only other people in the class (thank whatever god is influencing fate) is Lenna and Shane, some of the few good friends I'm lucky to have. Lenna is very athletic, and attractive. I have really big crush on her, but I don't share that publicly. Shane is wacky and has a strange sense of humor. We where on a plane en route to France. Its a good thing we took those mandatory French classes. When we arrived, there was a welcoming committee at the gate. There was an old guy with a beard, a boy dressed in a green shirt and khaki jeans, and a spiteful looking girl with all pink clothes. The old man stepped up first and started talking. "We are very glad to have you join school for the year. Please, come this way, we have a car ready for you." We walked through a security scanner, and headed to the van we would be taking to the school, Kadic Boarding School. The only one who talked during the ride was the old guy, now known as the principal, Mr. Delmas, and all he yammered on about was the school, the accommodations, the schedules for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, which Shane listened to attentively. The girl in pink's name was Elizabeth, but every time the principal called her that she said "Daddy! Call me Sissy! How many times must I say that!" This continued for about 30 minutes. We all got out of the van and saw a nice looking school. The principal showed us to our dorms. Lenna had a room with a girl named Aelita. It would take a while to get a bed in that room, as it was originally a single. Shane and I got a room next to a twosome whose names where Odd and Ulrich. The green shirt boy went inside the room next to ours, so I assumed he was Odd our Ulrich. The principal gave us our class schedule and all departed. We had the rest of the day to unpack. I didn't have much, but Shane had plenty. Posters, electronics, the works. While I waited, I left the room and headed to the campus to find some more friends. When I passed the cafeteria, i was stopped by Sissy and her posse. One looked like a total nerd, the other was a brainless muscle man. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The new American transfer student?" Sissy said "Back of, I'm not looking for trouble." I said. "Well to bad, you found it! Let's be perfectly clear on this! My father is the principal of this school, so you'll do whatever I tell you to, or you are outta here, got it!" "The only thing I get is that the perfume your wearing would drive away flies IF they weren't driven away by your groupies." I retorted. At this point, Sissy was furious. If it where possible, steam would be coming out of here ears. She was so mad, she didn't bother to make a come back. She just stomped off, with nerd and brawn following right behind. "Boy you sure told her off!" a voice from behind said. I turned around to see a kid with purple clothes of different shades and yellow hair with a purple dot. He was with the green shirt kid, a girl dressed in all black, a girl dressed in some sort of coat dress with pink hair, a boy with glasses and blue shirt and slipper looking shoes, and Lenna. "It takes guts for a new guy to stand up to the most powerful student in school." said the black clad girl. "Allow me to introduce you to our group," said yellow hair, "I'm Odd, this is Ulrich," he pointed to green shirt, and he went on. Black dressed-girl was Umi, glasses was Jeremy, and pink hair was Aelita. "Hey," said Ulrich, "Wheres your friend? Shane, wasn't it?" " He's in our room setting up his stuff." I said. "Well, you better get him, dinner's in ten minutes. We'll save ya a seat, new pal." said Odd. I nodded and headed to my room with Lenna. "So, Zane, how do you like the school so far?" said Lenna "Well, it's okay." I said. We didn't say anything else all the way there. I wish we had though. "Shane! Dinner!" said Lenna as we entered my dorm. "Okay," replied Shane, "Be there in a minute." So Lenna and I headed off to the cafeteria without a word, and found that Umi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita had saved us a seat, although the room for sitting was small. Shane arrived a minute or so after us. "Well," I started, "Tomorrow is the first day of school, I can't wait!" then Odd said "It may be the first day of school for you, but we have a test tomorrow in Physics and I haven't studied yet." "Physics, eh," said Shane, "I happen to be quite good in physics, so maybe we can have a quick review after dinner." "Really? That's awesome! Let's hurry so we can study." said Odd. "Wow, I didn't know you would be so eager to study for a test." said Jeremy. We all laughed. After dinner, Shane and Odd went to Odd's room, Aelita and Jeremy went to Jeremy's room to work on some project, and Ulrich walked Umi home. It seems that she doesn't have a room here. Lenna left to see if she could get a pass to go to town tomorrow after class to pick up a volleyball. I had some spare time, though, so I went into the forest near the school. After a while, I stumbled across a manhole, which was odd considering that there wasn't a road or sidewalk in view. Something this trippy was bound to have something cool inside, so I went in. I checked my wrist watch so see what time it was. Seven O' clock. One hour until curfew. Better make this fast. After wandering n the underground sewage pipes for fifteen minutes, (which is what the manhole cover led to) I found another way out of the sewer. At the exit there where three skateboards and one scooter. I climbed up the ladder and removed the cover. I saw Ulrich, Odd, Umi, Jeremy, and Aelita headed to an abandoned looking factory. I decided to follow when I heard a voice from behind. "Zane! What are you doing here?" said Lenna as she and Shane ran up to me. "I was bored so I found a maze of underground sewage tunnels and ended up here. What about you two?" I said. "Well," Shane said, breathing heavily "We saw Umi, Odd, and everybody run franticly into the forest, so we followed. We got lost..." "Your fault!" interrupted Lenna. "Okay fine! Well anyway, we got lost, and wound up at this abandoned house called the Hermitage. We found a tunnel, in a shack near the house, and ended up a few yards behind you." "Well I saw Ulrich and the gang head into the factory, lets go!" I said. So we went inside and saw an elevator rising from below ground a floor or two below us. I took a leap of faith and jumped. About a second or two after I jumped, I noticed a rope dangling from the ceiling. I grabbed it, but my hand slipped and I fell on my butt. Lenna and Shane were a bit more gracious in their landing. "You okay?" asked Lenna "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, staggering to get up "Let's go before we miss something." We all stepped into the elevator and pressed the "down" button. The elevator screeched to a halt an auto safety device disengaged. We walked into a room with a huge 3-D display map of a mountainous looking area. Across the room was a computer terminal. And in the chair was Jeremy, clicking keys, and observing the screens. Then we where noticed. "What are you guys doing here!" yelled Jeremy "Long story short, we were looking around, and saw you guys running like crazy fifty minutes till curfew, so we decided to tag along." "Never mind! Look, Ulrich, Umi, Odd and Aelita are in a parallel universe called Lyoko, fighting a virtual virus named X.A.N.A to save the world, and they need help. You in?" We were all confused. And I bet you would be to if a virtual video game world existed and an entity from that game was trying to destroy humanity, right? We all considered the risks. Shane was the first to speak. "I'm in." "Me too!" said Lenna. "Well, Zane?" said Jeremy quite inquisitively. "Uh, well, I guess... no, I don't guess, I'm with ya, all the way!" I said "Good. Now," he said tossing us each what looked like a PDA. "Use those to create your Lyoko entity." We cycled through a lot of stuff, armor, weapon, natural ability, vehicle, and battle techniques. After we saved that data to the devices, Jeremy uploaded them onto what he called the Super Calculator. "Okay, data uploaded. Now head down one more level on the elevator, and each of you go into a separate pod." We did as we where told, and went down a level. This room had three cylinder pods circled around a hatch to who-knows-where. The rest of the room was filled with huge wires. We each headed to a separate pods. When we stepped in, the floor inside did a one-eighty so we all faced the center. Then the doors shut. Soon, I was floating in the air. That's when I heard a voice that sounded like Jeremy's. "Scanner, Zane. Scanner, Lenna. Scanner, Shane. Transfer, Zane. Transfer, Lenna. Transfer, Shane. Virtualization." And in a flash of light, I was traveling inside some kind of tube. Then, I was hovering in the air of some mountainous place after which I fell to the ground at an astonishing rate. Luckily, I landed on my feet. I now looked like the character I made on that PDA. I was wearing a red body glove with gray armor on my shoulders, knees, elbows, chest, fingers, and the back of my hand. I also had some armor that reached up to the bridge of my nose, and it arched under my eyes and around to the side of my head. Lastly, I had a tight fitting hood on my head that reached to my forehead. I was a ninja! Sweet! I looked to my left and saw Shane, who was decked out with full plate mail armor, and he was wielding dual broadswords. He also had a cool looking blue cape. I looked to my right and saw Lenna with Green armor and those boots that go up past your knees. She had a double-ended spear. Then there was a voice. Jeremy again. "Head north for 300 meters and you'll find the trouble." We headed north as directed. As we came up on the target, we saw a huge tank. The turret was enormous and was firing cannon shells at an alarming rate. There was a tower with a strange red aura around it. Aelita was headed to it, but two cubes on legs where chasing her. Each cube and the tank had one thing in common. There was a symbol on each that was identical. A strange mark that was hard to describe. Odd, Ulrich and Umi had engaged the giant tank, more affectionately know now as Panzer. They seemed to be aiming for the strange insignia. "Umi, Ulrich, and Odd have the Panzer occupied, but Aelita needs help getting away from those monsters, especially the Sciphazoa." said Jeremy. "Sciphawhata?" said Shane. He got his answer sooner then he thought. A giant snow cone mixed with a squid looking thing came out from behind a rock formation and grasped Aelita in three of its tentacles. The ends where hovering over her her head, two over her temples, and one over her forehead. There was a sac in the center of the head/snow cone section which enlarged as Aelita remained in its grasp. "That thing is absorbing Aelita's memory! Stop it!" Jeremy said frantically. "I don't have a ranged attack, Jeremy" said Lenna. "Neither do I" Shane said. I was searching my attire for a secret hiding spot for weapons when I reached under my shoulder pad. "Aha! shurikens, kunai knifes and scrolls! Bingo!" I said as I felt around inside my armor. I readied a shuiken and armed my special attack. "Steel Star Strike!" I said as I threw a shuriken. Instantly, it sparked with electricity and cut off four of the Sciphazoa's limb. It ran, or floated if you wanted to be literal, after dropping Aelita on the ground. However, the cube monsters where still on Aelita's trail. "Jeremy," Said Umi, "We need to deactivate the tower, or the Panzer will destroy us! We can get near the monsters weak point!" The mark was on top of the main turret, but the trouble was getting past the auto-defense turrets on top of the tread armor. "We'll take care of Aelita, Jeremy, don't worry!" said Lenna. She rushed at one of the monsters. "Valkriey Rush!" yelled Lenna. At that point, her spear was enveloped in a white aura as she gained a burst of speed and she stabbed the cube square in the dot of the mark. The monster exploded, then its remains dissipated. Shane was next. "Nobleman's Cross!" Shane's broadswords glowed, and as he slashed the air, a red energy cross appeared and headed straight toward the monster, making a cross shaped incision, blasting it to little bits. "I thought you said you didn't have a ranged attack, Shane!" I yelled. "Soooory, I'm not an expert at this." said Shane. Afterwards, we heard screams and yelps as the main turrets cannon blasts made contact with Odd and Ulrich. They turned into white outline of themselves, and vanished. In the shock the auto-defense turrets blasted Lenna, Shane, Umi and I. Everything went white, and then I found myself back in the scanner room. "Wha-what happened?" I asked Umi, Odd, and Ulrich who where breathing heavily as they where picking themselves of the ground. "To make a long story short, when you run out of life points, you materialize back here." said Ulrich. Seconds later, Lenna and Shane appeared in the scanners. "Wait, where's Aelita?" inquired Lenna. "Jeremy will explain, I don't understand that stuff." said Odd. We all rode the elevator up to the super computer room. Shane asked first. "Jeremy, where's Aelita?" "I'll explain tomorrow, nothing has happened so far that's important enough to turn back time." said Jeremy. Aelita rode the elevator up about five minutes later. "We should head back to school," Aelita said, studying her cell phone, " We have ten minutes until curfew." "Ten minutes!" We all said in unison. We rushed to the elevator and took off. Now that we had the gang together, it only took a minute or two to get back to the dorms, although, Umi didn't come with us. She went through the city to get home. The rest of us went to our respective dorms. "Boy, that was a thrill, I'm beginning to like this school already!" said Shane. "Yeah, and it's all about to get alot better. Although I am curious about all this Lyoko stuff. I can't wait to get some answers." I said. And with that, I went to bed.


End file.
